Valentine's Day
by Ocilia
Summary: Voilà des mois que Robin a quitté la ville avec sa famille. Ainsi, le soir de la St-Valentin, Regina se trouve seule dans un bar. Enfin, seule, jusqu'à ce que sa "partenaire de beuverie" ne la rejoigne. Puisqu'après tout, Les Charmants retrouvent toujours leur Véritable Amour ...


_Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un court OS spécial St-Valentin_

_Il s'agit évidement d'un SwanQueen, la narration est interne, du point de vue de Regina ;)_

_Comme vous le savez, l'univers et les personnages de Once Upon A Time ne m'appartiennent pas_

_Alors, bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

* * *

Je détestais la Saint-Valentin. C'était une fête qui n'existait pas dans la Forêt Enchantée, mais dès lors que j'avais lancé la malédiction, je savais que je détesterais le quatorze février.

Tout les habitants de cette ville semblait être fleur bleue à mon plus grand désespoir. Moi, qui venait tout juste – à quelques mois prêts - de subir la perte de mon Véritable Amour pour ce qui devait être la troisième fois dans ma vie.

Je n'avais plus de nouvelle de Robin et sa famille depuis _environ_ trois mois et quatre jours. Oui, j'étais désespérée au point de compter les jours. Mais il s'avérait que ça faisait également trois mois et quatre jours qu'Emma faisait partie de l'Opération Mangouste, et nous étions toujours aussi perdue. Impossible d'en apprendre plus sur celui que nous appelions « L'Auteur ». Si je ne partageais pas cette mission avec les deux personnes les plus déterminées et altruistes de cette ville, j'aurais sans doute abandonner depuis longtemps. Ils refusaient catégoriquement de renoncer à mon bonheur.

\- Que vois-je ?, intervenait une voix que je commençais à bien connaître. Regina Mills seule dans un bar, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes ?

Je me tournais pour pouvoir regarder Emma, son sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Elle portait un simple jeans foncé et un sous-pull noir. Ses belles boucles blondes étaient détachées, reposant sur ses épaules. Elle s'accoudait au comptoir, près de moi.

\- Je suis supposée être ta camarade de beuverie, tu te rappelles ? Comment je fais si tu ne me préviens pas quand tu as prévu de te soûler ?

Je soupirais en reportant mon attention sur mon verre, à moitié vide.

_\- Tu arrives toujours à me trouver_, de toute façon.

Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais s'installer à mes côtés, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, qu'as-tu fais d'Henry ?

Je plissais les lèvres.

\- Notre fils à une Valentine au doux nom de Grace.

\- C'est mignon. Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait le cran de l'inviter.

Je souriais légèrement en repensant à l'angoisse qu'il avait eu durant des jours, de peur de se prendre une veste.

\- Il ne m'a pas vraiment raconté comment ça s'est fait, mais je sais qu'ils sont actuellement au cinéma.

\- C'est mon fils, évidemment qu'aucune fille ne peut résister à son charme.

J'haussais les sourcils en reportant mon attention sur elle.

\- Prétentieuse, Miss Swan ?

Elle souriait d'autant plus.

Notre relation au cours des derniers mois s'était nettement améliorée. En fait, Emma était ce qui ressemblait la plus à une amie. La seule de la ville, à vrai dire.

Tinkerbell et Kathryn discutaient chaleureusement avec moi, lorsque nous nous croisions dans la rue, mais c'était différent. Je savais que les deux femmes tenaient encore une certaine rancœur à mon égard. Ce que je pouvais parfaitement comprendre. J'avais fait perdre ses pouvoirs à Tink et fait passer Kathryn pour morte.

\- On dirait que tu es partie loin dans tes pensées.

Je soufflais alors que la belle blonde semblait fière d'elle.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Emma ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Je viens me détendre, j'imagine.

Je secouais la tête, refusant d'y croire.

\- Où est cet idiot de pirate qui te suis partout comme un chien ?

Elle riait, nullement vexée de la manière dont j'osais me moquer de son petit-ami de longue date, désormais.

\- Peut-être bien qu'il en a eu assez que je tienne la laisse.

J'arquais un sourcil, retenant du mieux que je le pouvais mon sourire satisfait.

\- T'aurait-il abandonné ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour attirer ton attention ? Décidément, il est plus stupide que je ne le croyais.

Elle haussait les épaules avant de commander deux bières au serveur.

\- Je pensais plutôt que tu trouverais stupide qu'il soit resté avec moi si longtemps. Ne répètes-tu pas à longueur de journée à quel point je suis insupportable ?

Je souriais tout en acceptant la boisson qui se posait sous mes yeux.

\- En effet, tu l'es. C'est juste que ce pirate à prouver à de nombreuses reprises qu'il était fou de toi. Je trouve ça étonnant qu'il te quitte.

\- Je crois qu'il en attendait trop de ma part.

Je secouais la tête sans la regarder pour autant.

\- Tu ne refuses pas un étalon sous prétexte que tu voudrais tout l'écurie.

\- Alors je suis un canasson ?, demandait-elle après quelques secondes, la voix taquine.

Je tournais délicatement les yeux vers elle pour découvrir que ses yeux jade me fixaient avec attention, attendant une réponse.

\- Ce doit être ça.

\- Comme ça vient de toi, je décide de le prendre pour un compliment.

Je souriais à mon tour, amusée malgré moi.

\- En vérité, il me semble que tu es surtout un vilain petit canard.

Elle redressait le dos et me lançait un regard hautain.

\- Vous faites erreur, très chère. Je suis un cygne.

Je secouais la tête, faussement lasse.

\- Oh oui, _La Reine des Cygnes._

Elle souriait encore et me tendait sa bouteille, prête à trinquer.

\- À celles qui passent la Saint-Valentin seules.

Nos bouteilles s'entrechoquaient avant que nous buvions une gorgée de nos boissons, yeux dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais quoi, Regina ?, s'exclamait-elle soudainement.

Je tournais la tête vers elle, reposais ma bière sur le bar et attendais la suite.

\- Je pense qu'on est faite pour s'entendre.

Je ravalais un rire moqueur.

\- C'est intéressant que tu t'en rendes comptes après toutes ces semaines de collaboration.

\- Au début, continuait-elle en m'ignorant complètement, je pensais que c'était surtout parce qu'on était toutes les deux les mamans d'Henry qu'on arrivait à sympathiser. Mais plus ça va, plus je réalise que je t'aime bien, en fait.

Je plissais les yeux, la dévisageant. Elle semblait très sérieuse et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Est-ce que tu dis ça pour essayer de dédramatiser la chose ?

\- Quelle chose ?, demandait-elle, confuse.

\- Ta rupture avec le … _Cap'tain._

J'avais presque craché le dernier mot. Plus le temps passait et moins je ne pouvais supporter cet imbécile.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu veux dire, déclarait-elle.

\- Tu es seule, assise dans un bar avec une femme qui a fait de ta vie un enfer. Un soir où toute les femmes sont censés être épanouie dans les bras de leurs hommes. Alors tu te rassures en te disant qu'on est peut-être amies, comme ça, ce n'est pas si grave de se retrouver entre amies célibataires le soir de la St-Valentin.

Elle ravalait un rire moqueur, me prenant au dépourvu.

\- La Saint-Valentin, répétait-elle dans un souffle. Tu sais … Pour moi, c'est un jour comme les autres. Ça fait trente ans que je passe cette journée seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant.

Je la dévisageais, hésitante.

\- Hum ... Et même quand … Je veux dire … Neal ?

Un sourire triste se peignait sur son visage, son regard posé sur sa bière avec laquelle elle s'amusait, la faisant glisser sur le bar, d'une main à l'autre.

\- Non. On n'a jamais fêté ce stupide truc. On trouvait ça ridicule. C'est pour les grands romantiques, ça.

\- Exact.

\- Et toi ? Ta dernière St-Valentin ?

Je buvais une grande gorgée avant de répondre, plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- Graham.

Elle haussait les sourcils, surprise.

\- Sérieux ?! Je pensais que c'était que du sexe, lui et toi.

\- Oui, c'était le cas. Mais … comme aucun de nous ne voulez le passer seul, on s'arrangeait.

\- Vous auriez dû m'inviter, je suis sûre que ça aurait fait un super plan à trois.

Je m'étouffais avec ma boisson sous son regard rieur.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!, m'écriais-je, une fois ma quinte de toux passée.

Elle riait, apparemment très amusée par ses idioties.

\- Détends-toi, un peu, je plaisantais.

Je la dévisageais encore, ahurie.

\- Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air bien blagueuse pour une femme qui vient de se faire larguer. C'est ta façon à toi d'oublier ?

\- Oublier quoi ? Killian ? Quel intérêt ? S'il est parti, c'est que ça ne collait pas, tant pis.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Si peu attristée ?

\- Je crois qu'il était trop attaché à moi. C'est beau, je trouve. Mais c'est triste, aussi. Parce que moi, je l'ai surtout vu comme un bon ami.

\- Avec qui tu couchais, rajoutais-je malgré moi.

Je rougissais légèrement en réagissant des mots qui venaient de quitter mes lèvres, et je plongeais ma tête dans mon cou, cachant mon visage de mes cheveux.

Nous nous étions rapprochés, certes, mais pas au point d'avoir ce genre de discussions intimes.

Je ne la voyais pas, mais j'étais certaine qu'elle souriait, moqueuse, comme toujours.

\- Oui, enfin, tu sais …, répondait-elle finalement. Ça restait du sexe … disons … formel.

Je relevais brusquement la tête, sourcils haussés.

\- Formel ? Enfin, Emma ! Le sexe n'est pas … _formel _!

Qu'il était étrange d'aborder un tel sujet avec elle. Mais après tout, les autres clients semblaient nous prêtaient aucune attention et le barman flirtait depuis de longues minutes avec une jeune fille, bien loin de nous.

\- Oui, bah je veux dire … C'était bien sans être exceptionnel.

J'ignorais si ma boisson très peu alcoolisée avait pu avoir quelques effets sur mon esprit, mais il était évident qu'en temps normal, je n'aurais jamais prononcé la phrase qui suivait :

\- Alors il n'est pas si habile que ça de son crochet ?

Elle me dévisageait avec attention, comme cherchant une faille, avant de rire à gorge déployer pendant bien trente secondes.

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ? Je découvre une nouvelle facette de toi, Regina. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ça de ta part.

Je roulais des yeux.

\- Je me moquais juste de toi. Jamais ce genre de pensés ne m'a traversé l'esprit.

\- Ouais ouais … C'est ça ! Je t'ai démasqué.

Je décidais de ne pas répondre. À quoi bon ?

Le silence s'installait entre nous, tranquillement, paisiblement. Nous buvions sans un mot, échangions quelques regards.

\- Si on faisait un jeu, Regina ?

Je plissais les yeux, suspicieuse.

\- Un jeu ?

\- Hm hm. Un jeu complètement ringard qui aurait pour but final d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre.

Je soufflais, agacée par ces enfantillages.

\- Nous n'avons plus dix ans, Emma.

Elle me lançait son regard suppliant.

\- Allez ! Ça va être drôle !

\- C'est une sorte de Questions-Réponses ?

\- Pas du tout ! Mon jeu est beaucoup plus amusant. Je te dis un mot, et tu dois me raconter une anecdote sur toi, à ce propos.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, sourire en coin.

\- Bien. Tu commences, le mot est …

Je balayais le bar du regard, en quête d'inspiration.

\- Banderoles, déclarais-je finalement, mon regard posé sur les décorations du bar.

Elle roulait des yeux, apparemment agacée.

\- C'est complètement nulle, Regina. Je n'ai aucune anecdote à te raconter avec ce mot !

Je soupirais, exaspérée.

\- C'est ton jeu qui est stupide.

\- Ok ! Comme tu veux. Faisons autre chose.

\- Bien.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est ça, rajoutais-je inutilement.

\- Cool, continuait-elle dans une discussion qui ne menait nul part.

\- Parfait.

\- Génial.

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Arrête !

\- Arrêter quoi ?, demandait-elle, faussement innocente.

\- De m'agacer. Tu es vraiment puérile.

_\- Je _suis puérile ? Laquelle de nous deux étaient à deux doigts de fondre en larmes i peine dix minutes ?

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, ébahie, avant de reportais mon attention devant moi. Je buvais une gorgée de ma boisson sous son regard insistant.

\- Je n'allais pas pleurer, m'exclamais-je finalement.

\- Ah non ?

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Menteuse.

\- C'est toi qui devrait être malheureuse tu viens de te faire plaquer par un homme avec qui tu étais en couple depuis plus de trois mois ! Sans doute un record, pour toi.

\- Hey !

Elle me tapait l'épaule.

\- J'ai fréquenté Neal pendant plus d'un an ! Et Walsh, aussi !

\- Walsh était un singe volant, Emma, répondais-je très sérieusement. Et Neal est un amour de jeunesse, ça ne compte pas.

\- Quoi ?! Tu rigoles ! Neal est très important !

Je lui lançais un sourire sincère.

\- Je le sais. Je voulais dire qu'en plus de dix ans, tu n'as jamais eu de relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Et qu'en sais-tu ?

Je reportais mes yeux sur elle, surprise.

\- Je t'écoute. Quelles sont tes conquêtes depuis que tu as eu le père d'Henry ?

\- Et bien … Hm … Il y a eu un type, pas longtemps après. Il était très beau gosse ! On est sorti ensemble quatre mois. C'était un pompier.

\- Son nom ?

\- Euh ... Bob.

Sa réponse était arrivée rapidement, un peu trop même.

J'arquais un sourcil moqueur.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu as fréquentais un beau pompier nommé Bob pendant de nombreux mois ? Je ne te crois pas le moins du monde.

Elle soufflait, passait une mains dans ses cheveux blonds, buvait la dernière gorgée de sa bière et reportait son attention sur moi.

\- Et toi, hein ? C'est facile de te moquer. Mais je ne crois pas que tu es fais mieux que ça, depuis mon … _grand-père, _grimaçait-elle.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre, fière de moi, mais elle m'interrompait en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

\- Graham ne compte pas, murmurait-elle.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?, demandais-je sur le même ton.

\- Parce que tu le manipulais.

Je me redressais, sourire en coin.

\- Oui, enfin, moi, tu sais, je manipule tout le monde, alors …

Elle secouait négativement la tête.

\- Pas Robin.

\- Oui, et bien tu vois, il a préférait partir avec sa femme. J'imagine que jouer les héros ne me réussi pas tant que ça …

\- Tu ne m'as jamais manipulé, moi.

\- J'ai bien tenté de nombreuses fois, pourtant.

Elle souriait, fière d'elle.

\- Je t'ai donné du fil à retorde, hein ?

Je ne répondais pas, me contentant de finir ma bière sous ses yeux insistants.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle se rapprochait un peu plus de moi.

\- Quand j'avais douze ou treize ans, on devait fêter l'anniversaire de l'un de mes frères. J'étais chargé de la décoration. Et devine quoi ? Alors que j'accrochais la banderole lui souhaitant une joyeuse seizième année, je suis tombée de l'escabeau. Il a fallu m'emmener d'urgence. Poignet fracturé. Michael m'en a voulu pendant des mois. Et puis, le jour où je devais partir parce que Mr et Mme Greyson ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de moi, il m'a prit dans ses bras en m'avouant qu'il ne m'en avait jamais vraiment voulu. Ça a été le seul que j'ai vraiment considéré comme un frère.

C'était avec beaucoup d'attention que j'avais écouté son histoire. J'aimais toujours en apprendre un peu plus sur son passé, sa vie.

\- Tu vois, j'ai bien fais de choisir ce mot.

Son sourire me déstabilisait par son sérieux. Il semblait sincère, ni moqueur, ni amusé.

\- On change les règles.

\- Quoi ? Déjà ?, m'étonnais-je.

\- Désormais, l'une choisi un sentiment et l'autre lui raconte la dernière fois qu'elle la ressenti.

Je resserrais mes bras contre ma poitrine, mal à l'aise avec cette idée.

\- Je ne sais pas, Emma …

\- Allez ! Je suis sûre que cette conversation peut être autant intéressante pour moi que pour toi.

Je la dévisageais quelques secondes, curieuse malgré moi. Après tout, il était vrai que je me posais tout un tas de questions sur Emma, son passé, sa vie, ses sentiments. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres, peut-être même qu'elle était plus renfermée que moi, lorsque ça touchait ses sentiments. C'était autant intriguant qu'inquiétant, ce soudain souhait de me parler d'elle pour en apprendre plus de moi.

J'inspirais fortement et appelais le barman qui arrivait aussitôt.

\- Je pense que deux scotch seront nécessaire pour la conversation qui va suivre …

Emma souriait de toute ses dents, ravie.

\- Bon, déclarait-elle, alors … Hum … Le dégoût.

J'arquais un sourcil, surprise par ce choix.

\- On commence soft, expliquait-elle, m'arrachant un sourire.

\- Alors … La dernière fois que j'ai ressenti le dégoût ?

\- Hm hm.

Je posais un doigt sur mes lèvres et plissais les yeux pour me concentrer.

\- Je suppose que c'était lorsque j'ai croisé tes parents, avant de venir. Tellement … dégoulinant de romantisme … J'ai presque eu un haut-le-cœur.

Elle riait, apparemment fortement amusée et alors que le serveur posait nos verres sous nos yeux, je me tournais vers elle.

\- J'ajoute une nouvelle règle !

\- Quoi ?, s'écriait-elle. Tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu le pourrais mais pas moi ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

\- Quelle est ta règle ?

\- La joueuse Une, qui choisi le sentiment, doit également racontait un fait passé où elle l'a ressenti.

Elle haussait les épaules.

\- Si tu y tiens … Je me souviens que le dégoût a pris le dessus sur tout autre sentiment le jour où j'ai vu Belle et Gold s'embrassaient.

À mon tour de rire, je comprenais parfaitement.

\- L'amour n'a pas d'âge …, déclarais-je d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Oui, enfin, là, il y a l'âge, mais aussi tout le reste. Je veux dire … Belle est calme, sage, correct, timide, gentille. Gold est tout le contraire!

\- Et bien alors … Les opposés s'attirent …

Elle secouait la tête, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- Bon, j'ai plus qu'à trouver mon opposer, alors !

J'haussais les sourcils, étonnée.

\- En recherche d'amour, Miss Swan ?

Elle soufflait, tout en regardant le liquide ambré au fond de son verre.

\- J'attends juste avec de moins en moins de patiente que ma fin heureuse se présente à moi.

Je levais mon verre.

\- Bienvenue au club !

Nous trinquions avec un échange de sourire qui me paraissait autant naturel qu'étrange. Si nous nous étions rapprochés au cours des mois, j'avais l'impression que cette soirée nous amènerait à plus encore.

Les minutes défilaient aussi rapidement que les sentiments proposés. On était passé de fierté à amusement en passant par joie. Nous en étions rendu à la gratitude et Emma finissait tout juste de m'avouer que c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Killian l'avait quitté.

\- Tu trouves ça stupide, hein ?, demandait-elle d'une petite voix.

Je secouais négativement la tête sans quitter des yeux mon verre que le barman resservait pour la troisième fois.

\- C'est compréhensible. Tu l'appréciais trop pour le faire souffrir mais pas assez pour le rendre heureux.

\- C'est exactement ça !

Puis, elle se tournait vers moi, sourire en coin.

\- Et toi ? Pour qui as-tu déjà exprimer de la gratitude ?

\- Toi.

Le mot était sorti naturellement, sincèrement.

Elle haussait les sourcils, posait délicatement sa main sur mon bras.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

Elle semblait perdue. Je lui lançais alors un large sourire.

\- Pour tellement de chose, Emma … Pour avoir mis Henry au monde. Pour m'avoir protéger après avoir brisé la malédiction. Pour avoir cru en moi lorsque personne d'autre, pas même Henry, ne le faisait. Pour m'avoir aidé à le sauver. Pour ne pas me haïr. Pour faire partie de l'Opération Mangouste …

Je portais mon regard sur son visage clair et étais surprise de constater qu'elle semblait émue, des larmes perlaient dans ses beaux yeux de couleur jade.

\- Tu … Tu sais, pour moi, ça m'a toujours paru normal de faire tout ces choses.

\- Et pourtant, tu as été la seule à me protéger de la sorte.

Je baissais tristement les yeux.

\- Que ce soit mon père, Daniel, ma mère, Henry, Robin … Personne n'a jamais tant insisté pour que j'ai droit à mon bonheur.

Ma voix devenait horriblement aiguë et ses fins sourcils blonds se fronçaient tristement alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus de moi.

\- Je peux te serrer dans mes bras ?

Je grimaçais faussement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce serait peut-être un peu étrange, non ?

Elle souriait légèrement.

\- Peut-être, oui.

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle m'entourait de ses bras dans une étreinte d'abord maladroite, gênante, timide puis rassurante, agréable.

J'étais déçue qu'elle se retire après seulement quelques secondes.

\- Je devrais peut-être arrêter de boire, non ?, demandait-elle, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

J'haussais les épaules, regardais nos verres de nouveaux remplis.

\- Je crois que ça me fait du bien. J'ai vraiment besoin de ça, dernièrement.

Elle secouait négativement la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'alcool, Regina. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te rend heureuse.

Je soufflais, agacée.

\- L'alcool me rend heureuse.

\- Et bah moi, ça me déprime. Si dans cinq minutes je pleures dans tes bras, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre !

Je souriais devant sa mine boudeuse.

\- Une Emma Swan fragile ? Qu'est-ce que ça doit être amusant à voir.

Elle ravalait un rire mélangeant amertume et agacement.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis fragile, mieux que tout le monde. Tout comme toi, je me cache derrière une carapace, mais en vérité, je ne suis pas aussi forte que les habitants de cette ville aiment penser.

Je posais une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu as raison, l'alcool te rend déprimante.

Elle relevait la tête avec un faible sourire.

\- Te moques pas !

\- Je n'oserais pas.

Elle secouait la tête, soufflait, buvais une nouvelle gorgée.

\- Justement, s'exclamait-elle, en reposant son verre. À mon tour de choisir le sentiment. La tristesse.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai été triste, ça doit être lorsque j'ai t'ais vu arriver dans ce bar, il y a une bonne heure.

\- Menteuse !, s'écriait-elle avec beaucoup d'immaturité.

Je souriais, moqueuse, encore.

\- Non, plus sérieusement …

Je réfléchissais à la question, me rendant compte que ces derniers mois, je n'avais pas été aussi triste que ce que j'imaginais. À chaque pensée déprimante, Henry et Emma avaient été là pour me remonter le moral.

Je fronçais les sourcils, laissais reposer ma tête dans ma main, mon coude soutenu par le bar.

\- En fait, je crois que c'était il y a deux semaines.

\- Quoi ? Tu as tenu quinze jours sans pensée suicidaire ? Félicitation !

Je lui lançais un faux regard noir.

\- Je n'étais pas triste au point d'en finir avec ma vie. J'ai juste … ressenti un pincement au cœur.

Elle plissait les yeux.

\- Raconte !

J'inspirais fortement, me rendant bien compte que la suite de la conversation pourrait changer beaucoup de choses.

\- Nous étions tout les trois à la maison, Henry, toi et moi, comme tout les mercredis. Ce petit rituel qui s'est installé sans qu'on ne s'en rende réellement compte.

Je pouvais la voir déglutir, peut-être comprenait-elle où je voulais en venir.

\- Nous venions tout juste de finir le dessert et comme d'habitude, Henry était parti se coucher. On était toute les deux seules, et j'étais ravie de pouvoir poursuivre notre rituel en continuant notre discussion sur le divan.

\- Regina, je

\- Laisse moi poursuivre, la coupais-je. J'avais envie de parler avec toi. De plaisanter, te raconter des souvenirs que je partageais avec Henry. Et puis … Alors que je m'apprêtais à te dire que j'appréciais que nous soyons plus ennemies, ton pirate t'a appelé et tu m'as quitté au beau milieu de la conversation. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais … Une fois que tu es sortie, je me suis sentie seule et triste.

Elle me dévisageait de ses yeux, tristes, coupables.

\- Putain, Regina !, s'écriait-elle finalement. Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de fuir ou quoi que ce soit. Moi aussi j'adore le mercredi soir ! C'est juste que …

Elle baissait les yeux, soudainement gênée.

\- J'avais peur que ça tourne mal ...

Je voyais tout à fait de quoi elle voulait parler, mais je préférais l'ignorer.

\- Et puis ... je n'avais pas envie de subir une nouvelle crise de jalousie de la part de Killian.

J'haussais les sourcils.

\- Ce pirate te pique te crise de jalousie ? Pourquoi ?

Cette question était inutile, je connaissais la réponse.

Elle soufflait, agacée, passait une main dans ses belles boucles blondes. Puis, elle reprenait une gorgée de scotch.

\- Il dit toujours que je passe plus de toi avec toi qu'avec lui. Ce qui faux.

Ce qui était tout à fait vrai … J'avais également remarquais qu'elle passait plus souvent à la Mairie, qu'il arrivait fréquemment qu'elle passe chez moi, à l'improviste, pour discuter de l'Opération Mangouste. Et en vérité, on n'en parlait que très peu, changeant naturellement de sujet pour bavarder paisiblement.

\- Il est jaloux de moi ?, demandais-je avec plus d'enthousiasme que je ne l'avais prévue.

Elle arquait un sourcil, puis soupirait.

\- Ouais, quelles idées stupide il peut avoir, parfois.

Je ne répondais pas. Stupide ? L'était-ce vraiment ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, inspirais fortement, tentais désespérément de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

Finalement, peut-être que l'alcool ne me réussissait pas tant que ça … Je repoussais mon verre, refusant de boire une gorgée de plus. Il ne fallait pas que je craque. Pas après des mois à tenter de refréner tout ça.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Moi, la fois où j'ai vraiment été triste, ça a été quand j'ai cru que tu avais tué Archie. Je me suis vraiment sentie trahie. Je ne pouvais pas croire que tu sombrerais à nouveau dans les ténèbres, que tu suivrais ta mère. Je croyais en toi et j'étais plus triste que déçue. En fait, j'étais surtout blessée.

Les larmes s'immisçaient d'elles même dans mes yeux.

\- Ta mère a tué la mienne, Emma, déclarais-je d'une voix faible.

\- Et tu as tué son père.

\- Est-ce un reproche ?

Elle secouait négativement la tête, me lançait un sourire rassurant.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non. Je veux juste te rappeler à quel point la situation est … complexe.

\- Quelle situation, Emma ?

Elle haussait un sourcil, sourire en coin, regard moqueur, taquin.

\- Notre … _amitié _?

\- Nous sommes amies, alors ?

\- Je crois bien, oui.

Un silence s'installait entre nous alors que nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, la jade se mélangeant au chocolat. Ses yeux, qui me paraissaient plus beau, soudainement bien plus proches. Nos visages s'étaient approchaient l'un de l'autre. Je sentais son souffle venir caressait mes lèvres. Mon cœur battait rapidement.

\- Et actuellement, murmurait-elle, quel est le sentiment qui t'occupes, Regina ?

Je baissais les yeux sur ses lèvres, fines, roses. Le remarquant, elle passait sensuellement sa langue dessus, me coupant le souffle.

Il me fallait une grande volonté pour détourner la tête, me redressais, soupirais.

\- Je crois que tu as trop bu, Emma. Je devrais te déposer chez toi.

\- Tu as bu, toi aussi.

\- Exact. Appelons un taxi.

J'étais étonnée qu'elle acquiesce simplement. Sans doute se posait-elle des questions sur ce qui avait bien failli se passer.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous attendions le taxi dans la nuit clair. Nous n'avions plus échangé un mot depuis que nous étions sortie. L'air frais nous avait à toute les deux fait du bien, baissant notre taux d'alcoolémie.

\- Ce n'était pas l'alcool, déclarait-elle finalement, me faisant sortir de mes pensées.

Je portais mon regard surpris sur elle, à quelques pas de moi. On avait volontairement instauré une certaine distance entre nous.

\- Pardon ?

J'avais très bien compris, mais j'espérais qu'elle comprenne que je ne voulais pas en parler, qu'elle change de sujet.

\- Tu sais bien qu'on finira par craquer.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondais-je sèchement, le regard encré devant nous, priant pour que ce foutu taxi se magne.

Elle soupirait, s'approchait, hésitait.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

C'était déjà arrivé, oui. À de trop nombreuses reprises, nous avions failli déraper.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, Regina. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe.

\- Il ne se passe rien du tout.

Elle faisait à nouveau un pas, son corps tout près du mien.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je pense toujours à toi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'arrive de rêver de tes lèvres ? Pourquoi est-ce que ma magie crépite autant lorsque tu es près de moi ? Je veux des réponses, j'en ais assez de nier les faits.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre, l'ignorant totalement.

\- Henry ne va pas tarder à renter. Il faudrait que je sois

Je ne pouvais pas terminer ma phrase, elle m'en empêchait en posant soudainement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le baiser était brusque mais explosif. Il créait en moi des fourmillements que je n'avais plus ressentis depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

Elle se retirait rapidement, me dévisageait, cherchait des réponses.

Je l'attirais de nouveau à moi, posais ma main derrière sa nuque et joignais nos lèvres encore une fois. C'était fois, c'était plus doux, plus sensuelle, plus révélateur.

Au fond de nous, on le savait depuis longtemps. Mais il était toujours plus simple de le nier. Après tout, cet amour qui était né entre nous créerait bien des ennuis. Il serait difficile de surmonter les étapes, vaincre les obstacles qui se présenteraient entre nous.

Mais nous le savions, enfin, notre fin heureuse se présentait à nous ...

* * *

_Voilà Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une Reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir :)_

_À bientôt et joyeuse St-Valentin à vous ;)_


End file.
